Western Land
by AP Jason
Summary: The improvement story of Imperial. Imperial is a brainstorm storm that put every idea i have at that time into a story.,this one is the real thing believe me.


Western Land

By AP Jason

Author Notes: Warning this story has a lot of grammar mistake because I'm too idle to review my work. I don't own Naruto, hope you all like my story. PS: I won't be adding any pedantic words into the story and their might be sentence like this, ( Girl die men cry) but very unlikely.

Information:

A figure sighed as he looked at the scroll that had arrived at noon. It contained details of the Fourth Shinobi War that had occurred in the Elemental Nations. . Orochimaru has bolstered his forces with an alliance with Kumogakure, Iwagakure, and other smaller countries on North forming the Northern Alliance to rival the Leaf in terms of manpower against the Fire Country by all means Konoha the hidden Leaf Village. From the information in the scroll the Northern Alliance is winning because they have four jinchuriki on their side the Nibi, Yonbi, Gobi, and the Hachibi. So what about Konoha? They got the Kyuubi, the strongest of the tail beasts can't i help them turn the tide to their advantage, unlucky for Konoha and Fire country they no longer have the Kyuubi in their possession. Why? Because they banished their jinchuriki for successful accomplish his mission, bringing back a traitor, that ninja name is called Naruto Uzumaki- Namikaze the Emperor of Japan. The ninja who is now reading the scroll that would determent konoha fate. The scroll contains information Fourth Shinobi War; the scroll was send by konoha asking for an alliance. It has already been 12 years since he was banished from konoha and eight years since he brought peace to the Western Land. Now he need to deal with Konoha and fire country the country that have back stabbed his clan the Uzumaki clan in the second shinobi war for their greedy purpose of taking their homeland. In two weeks' time konoha delegate would arrive into the capital Tokyo to meet with him and his court about the alliance with Japan. The scroll was us to inform them about the situation and give him and his council enough time to debate about it, however in order to make it more persuasive they even added in how likely they would invaded his own nation once the Northern Alliance has over run konoha and Fire country. After finished reading the scroll naruto was half wanted to throw the scroll in the trash can and let all of these ugly businesses go by, because what they wrote about a possible invasion was bullshit. After his entire nation was so far away that by the time they arrived, they would be tired and not effective in combat. That and the barrier that shuts down the chakra in a person's body would render them useless in battle.

In his offices in the Tokyo Palaces naruto looked at the scroll again and sighed knowing he needs to once again face his past life. Still he need to inform his council about the konoha proposes of a possible alliance, with that in mind naruto went to the imperial council chamber.

Imperial Council Chamber:

The Council Chamber is a place that holds important meeting that deal with the crisis of the empire. There are five groups in the Council Chamber, the Emperor and Empress Consort, the imperial ministers, the Four Great Clans, House of the Peoples and Nobles, and the Four Commanders.

The Hall of Sovereigns was bigger than the council chambers back inside Konoha. There are five long tables; the first table containing the Emperor, his advisers, and the Empress Consort. The other two tables each contain seats for the ministers and the Four Commanders each were chosen by the emperor; the ministers are in charge of a department, the department of Education, Homeland Security, Defense, Transportation, Agriculture, State, Commerce, Treasury, Energy, Justice, Health and Human Services. The four Commanders are the Chief-Commander of the Army, Navy, Police/Nation Defense Force and the Imperial Army. Over the year naruto has created a complex government system in which the state is divided into branches, each with separate and independent powers and areas of responsibility so that the powers of one branch are not in conflict with the powers associated with the other branches. That mean other department and division can't deal with other people business and only the emperor have absolute power over every affair happen in the government. Naruto created this system because he don't want his government to follow the footstep of konoha as the civilians council holds too much power in ninjas affair, Konoha is a ninja village; the Hokage is supposed to be a military dictator not republic president. As naruto take his seat the meet that would decide konoha and by all means the element nations fate has begun.

You all might be wondering how Naruto did become an Emperor or what is Japan?

You see the world was split into two continents the East and the West. The East became known as the Element Nations and the West recently became known as Japan, before it was known as the Western Empires. The reason for the separation of the East and West was because when the Rikudo Sennin seals the Jubi Soul on the Moon and the body in the Western land. The Sennin fear the Jubi would reborn when evil ninja try to use the Jubi power for evil means. To stop that from happening the Sennin used the Tail Beast power to seal up all chakra in the western continent, so anyone who went into the Western side won't be able to used chakra that means they can't unlock the seal use to lock the Jubi body. Only jinchuriki can use chakra because the seal use the tail-beast chakra mean the seal won't affect them. Another group of people who won't be affected by the seal is the Uzumaki Clan that has inherited his power. The Rikudo Sennin spilt the Land into two continents the Element Nation and the Western Empires. This continent was at civil-war for two hundred years with different clans and warlord fighting for total domination.

The Western Empires is a lot different compare to the Element Nation, when Naruto went arrived there after his banishment he was absolutely stunned by how advance the land was. Weapons that made the Yondaime Hokage Hiraishin look primitive, ships armed with powerful artillery pieces that can easily destroy the wooden boats the East use, medical facilities were more advance and efficient than Tsunade newly reform hospital, and new ways of transportation and communication that made the bird message and horse cart in the East look like baby toys.

The reason to the boost in technology is because the land is constantly at war, so each nation need to keep up with the latest technology and always finding new tools to overcome their enemy. The place naruto went to after he was banished was called Edo then rename Tokyo after naruto became emperor; Edo was the capital city of the Uzumaki clans. Yes the Uzumaki clan survived the massacred of their homeland Whirlpool Nation as they have learn about the join Invasion of Kumo and Stone and Fire country betrayal as the Fire Lord wanted to take the richly natural resources land of Whirlpool nation. The Uzumaki clan ambushed the invasion force send by Kumo and Stone village after killing them they dress them up as Uzumaki ninja and citizens and left a few members as survivors to create an illusion that the Uzumaki clan was destroyed.

When Naruto found out about his family and told them what happen to him, his family is furious none reach the level of Takuma Uzumaki Naturo Uncle and Kushina older brother the clan head of the Uzumaki Clan. The Uzumaki Clan is one of the Four Great Clan in the Western Empires, when naruto arrived in the West were four alliance fighting for domination and the leading clan of those four alliance are called the four great clan. The Uzumaki Clan, the Satsuma clan, the Tosa clan, and the Fujiwara clan. The Uzumaki is by far the strongest clan at that time as they control mainland Western Empire, the island called Honshu. The Satsuma clan is the second most powerful clan; they have control the island of Kyushu, the Tosa clan, the third powerhouse in control of Shikoku, and the Fujiwara clan control the Hokkaido island.

Fearing the Uzumaki clan power the three great clans form a last coalition to destroy the Uzumaki clan, naruto join his family cause and won frame and honor, he later become the chief in command of the Uzumaki army and brought the coalition to a stop and bring peace the land renaming it Japan the Land of the Rising Sun because of Naruto golden hair that look likes the sun itself.

Naruto by all means was no fool for he only fakes being a fool in Konoha to survive, if the people learn that he is a genius then they will most likely kill him so he won't cause them any trouble in the future. In the Western Empire naruto show his true potential as he leaded the Uzumaki army to victory. They won battle after battle; one of Naruto main reason for victory is because of the speed of his troops on the battle-field. Naruto constantly move his artillery around the field attack the enemy line from all-side bringing confusion to the enemy commander. In the famous battle of Kyoto, Naruto use a new war machine called the Gatling gun and destroyed the combine force of Satsuma, Tosa, and the remaining Fujiwara forces that have left Hokkaido after their navy/land defeat in Hakodate.

After that fatal battle the coalition collapse and the daimyo of those clans went to meet naruto for an officially surrender and surrendering their lands to the Uzumaki to save the life's of their family. But Naruto surprise them yet again as he return their land back and ask them to become his subordinate to bring prospect and peace to the land and by all means Japan itself, this act earn him the undying loyal of all the ruling-clans and naruto take the throne and became the emperor of Japan.

On a boat, en route to the Capital City of Japan; Tokyo:

The Konoha delegate team led by Jiraiya, Captain Kakashi Hatake, Captain Kurenai Sarutobi, and Captain Sarutobi, they have traveled for 3 days, crossing the bridge into Wave Country to sail into the Western Empire that was later rename as Japan. While in Wave, the team from konoha received a cold reception from the people of Wave. Refusing to serve them food and need them to pay a ridicules price for the ticket to Tokyo. It reminds them of how they treated a blond hair boy. The hero of Wave, and many other smaller countries that is neutral in the Fourth Ninja War, counties that would have been their allies if they have honored the fourth wish. You see three week after naruto turn eighteen everything in the Namikaze mansion and bank vault pop out of existents. Everyone in the village was panicking thinking enemy namely the Northern Alliance has stolen konoha greatest hero legacy. They search the whole village for the property of the Fourth Hokage but were successful then in the middle of the village a scroll pop out it contain information about Naruto inheritance. Telling the people that naruto was the fourth son and when he turn eighteen he would inherited all his procession and scroll that includes the fourth sealing scroll. When naruto turn eighteen he can open the seal place around his compound and bank vault with his blood, if after three month the blood seal is not broken then the seal will automatic search for naruto life force and send everything to him. After the people finished reading the scroll the fourth compound was burn down by a seal that will activated after ten minutes of the scroll appearance.

The news that naruto was the fourth son spread like a wildfire, but the people of konoha was not ashamed of what they did, but were frustrated that naruto has stolen the fourth property and by all means their property. Everyone knows about the naruto heritance, the people wanted to take the fourth property along with the Uzumaki Clan wealth from him, because they belief the demon doesn't deserve it. They have waited for eighteen years because Jiraiya said the seal would be at its weakest stage and he can open the seal and take back what is rightfully theirs at least in their mind. Minato never told Jiraiya about the three week deadline, and Jiraiya was thinking he can stop by a public bath and do his research. The Fire Daimyo's and the Hokage response were instant. Naruto Uzumaki was declared an S-class missing-nin in both the Leaf and Fire Country, wanted for stealing property of the Leaf Village and the Fire Country need to be brought back to Konohagakure Council to face justice. Konoha and fire country expected their allies to support their claim, how wrong were they? First Wave country sends a letter telling them they have pulled off from the alliance and trade agreements with konoha and fire country. That hurt konoha badly because Wave have taken over Gato trading company it dominated 40% of the Southern Sea Trade Routes. Konoha send them a letter asking why they pulled off from the alliance. Stating that Sasuke Uchiha was their savior at least from the report from Kakashi Hatake, wave send them a letter stating naruto uzumaki was the one who save them not Sasuke and telling the council of konoha that they even name a bridge after naruto because of that. Putting that idea of their head the people of konoha believe that the other alliance was because of the Uchiha and that their true allies would support them unlike the demon lover. Again, the report from Kakashi has disappointed them yet again. As Spring country have send a letter stating her nation would give naruto uzumaki protection from any agents, also the letter state Spring Country would cease any and all treaty sign with konoha and fire country that include military and trade alliance. The same thing happens in Bird, Moon, Tea, Demon, Stars, Tikiga, along with many other country that naruto has made an impression even Sune has alternated the alliance treaty into a defense alliance.

Thus the alliance with Japan it so important to konoha because it can shape the outcome of the war; team from konoha only hope that the letter they send to the Emperor three days ago would be able to persuasive the emperor consider a meeting with them. Then Jiraiya can use his diplomatic skills he learn from his experiments with the lords in the element to convince that an alliance with fire country and the leaf would be his nation's best interests.

The Port of Tokyo:

The delegate team from konoha has finally arrived in the capital city of Japan, Tokyo. After three weeks of sea travel they finally reach their destination, they were expected to be here one week ago but there were several problems in Wave. First the fee for the ticket was more expensive then they even anticipated, then their steam ship from Japan was put on hold in the ports for technological problem and need repayments. So they can only take a wooden ship for their travel. For god sake if they were going to ride one of those wooden junk then there is no need to go to Wave country, they went there because of the steam ship that is only available in the Southern Alliance. The Southern Alliance was form the conquer Fire country aggressive action against neutral country in the Fourth Shinobi War, as Konoha sent ninjas to forces neutral country to ally with them. The neutral countries that are too small to have a ninja village form an alliance with Wind and Water country creating the Southern Alliance. The Southern Alliance consider of Wave, Wind, Sea, Water, River, Tea, Demon, Marsh, Bird, Vegetable and Moon countries, then a years after the long term war in the Western Empire now called Japan has been sending merchant parties into the Element the Pekara Merchant group. Because the people there can't use chakra they would be very vulnerable to ninjas and other bandits groups, konoha was the first to offer their assistance and protection for the merchant guild, but the Emperor has decided to form an alliance with the Southern Alliance taking away many opportunity for extra cash. Konoha only receive a small amount of missions from the Pekara merchants group. To strengthen the alliance, the emperor has married the daimyo of spring, Bird and vegetable; Koyuki Kazahana, Toki and Haruna. The Southern Alliance also gave Japan permission to use the Nagi Island as a Headquarter for the Pekara Merchant.

The team from konoha put all their thought aside as their ship started to dock the team from konoha sees their guild, that mean their mission has officially started they only hope everything would be find this S rank mission will determine the fate of konoha.


End file.
